Lost Star
by kaisooppa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalahan, yang berakibat penyesalan tak berujung. BTS FF VMin / TaeMin . Jimin!uke Taehyung!seme


**_Lost Star_**

 ** _(Kim Taehyung - Park Jimin)_**

Seorang pemuda terlihat terduduk frustasi menatap kosong benda yang di hadapannya dengan pakaian khas loreng-loreng beserta senjata terletak disamping pinggang kanannya. Ia tersenyum frustasi melihat sebuah batu yang terukir indah –menurutnya. –Park Jimin , August 5th , 2015.

"Jimin-ie, aku merindukanmu."bisik pemuda tampan dengan warna rambut coklat terang khasnya.

"Ini semua salahku, kumohon kembali lah" Pemuda itu terisak pelan. Melepaskan topi bewarna hitam yang dikenakannya dan diletakkan di depan batu berukir tersebut.

"Kim Jimin, kembalilah"

 ** _Flashback_**

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut _orange_ terang terlihat tersenyum melihat namja yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Taehyung-ie" namja manis tersebut tersenyum lebar melihat namja tampan yang berjalan kearah dimana ia duduk sekarang –salah satu cafe pinggiran kota Seoul, dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah muda digenggamannya.

"Aigoo. Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar, baby." Namja tampan yang dipanggil Taehyung itu memberikan sebuket bunga yang dibawanya kepada namja manis dihadapan ia duduk sekarang.

Namja manis itu tersipu. Rona merah menjalari pipinya sekarang.

"sudah berapa bunga yang kau bawa. Ini terlalu banyak Tae"

"tidak ada kata 'banyak' untuk seorang Kim Taehyung kepada Park Jimin" Taehyung , namja tampan tersebut tersenyum manis kepada kekasih manisnya, Park Jimin.

"terserahmu" jimin mengalihkan wajah merahnya, membuat taehyung tersenyum geli

"omong-omong, buat apa menyuruhku kesini? Memang pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"aku tidak ada kerjaan disana. Lagipula banyak yang pulang cepat. Daripada dikantor mending nemenin pacar manisku ini" ucap Taehyung menggoda kekasih manisnya itu. Membuat Jimin memutar matanya bosan

"gombal terus. Gak bosen?"

"gak" jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat Jimin mencubit lengannya pelan

"ya deh. Terserah _captain colonel_ Kim Taehyung yang terhormat" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik pelan tangan Jimin

"ayo pulang. Udah sore" Taehyung menarik Jimin kedekapannya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut.

 _Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?  
Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality_ _  
_ _Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_ _  
_ _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending_ _  
_ _Where we're dancing in our tears and_ __

"Park Jimin" Taehyung menatap tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Wajah seorang namja manis yang sedang fokus menonton film action dan mengelus rambut namja yang bersender dipahanya.

"Park Jimin"

"hmm"

"Park Jimin"

"ya"

"Kim Jimin" Jimin tersentak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum idiot sekarang.

"apaan sih rubah nama orang" Jimin tersipu malu dan mengalihkan wajahnya

"itu bukan rubah, cuma ngasih informasi marga masa depan, baby" Taehyung mencium kilat dagu namja manis yang tepat dihadapannya

Jimin tersenyum malu, tiba-tiba pikirannya terarah kesuatu hal.

"Aku janji, sebentar lagi aku akan merubah marga mu, Park Jimin"

"tapi Tae." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya menatap Jimin yang disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"tetapi apa?"

"eum, kau tak malu?" Jimin menatap Taehyung ragu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya

Taehyung menarik dagu Jimin untuk menatap matanya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

"untuk apa aku malu, hm?"

"aku ini seorang namja, apalagi namja biasa sepertiku ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Jika kau menikahiku, aku takut kau terancam. Aku takut banyak yang mengecammu. Kau tampan, kau terhormat, kau cocok bersanding dengan wanita, bukan namja sepertiku" Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali, air mata yang dibendungnya sejak tadi keluar begitu saja.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil "siapa yang bicara seperti itu?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung perlahan, Taehyung tersenyum lembut sembari menghapus air mata namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"kau tau berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini?" Taehyung menatap lembut namja dihadapannya

"kau tau seberapa cintaku untukmu?"

"kau harus tau, Park Jimin. Jika mereka, semua orang menentang kita, aku rela mencari tempat dimana orang disana menerima kita."

"aku hanya ingin kau"

"aku tak peduli semua tatapan orang. Ini diriku, cinta tidak bisa diatur orang lain. Yang menjalani semua ini hanya aku, dan kau. Bukan orang lain."

Jimin menatap lekat mata Taehyung, mencari setitik kebohongan disana yang tak ditemukannya sedikitpun disana.

"sekalipun aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku"

"pangkat yang kuraih tak ada gunanya jika kau tidak berada disampingku."

"aku rela membuang pangkat _captain colonel_ ini untuk kita, Park Jimin."

"meski dengan cara tak terhormatpun, aku rela"

 **TBC**

 **Hai! aku bawa ff baru ni T_T duh sorry ya ff dua sebelumnya belum aku lanjutin pikiran aku mentok sampe disitu. Tapi janji deh aku lanjutin cuma lagi hiatus sebentar ~~ soalnya kelas 11 ini aku makin sibuk ulangan dimana mana T_T**

 **ini juga idenya ide dari dengerin lagu Lost star coveran Jungkook uggghhh gila keren amaaad suaranyaaa T_T**

 **jangan ngamuk ya ffnya belum dilanjutin maklum masih author amatiran , labil lagi tp pasti dilanjutin kok :)**

 **ini rencananya cuma twoshot/ threeshot soalnya ini ceritanya banyak flashback ataubisa dibilang flashback semua.**

 **ide murni dari aku sendiri cuma agak kesulitan dibagian penyampaian bahasanya T_T**

 **kalo ff ini dikit peminatnya aku bakal delete kok gapapa soalnya ini juga aku akui bahasanya kurang mateng kok ._.v cuma gak tahan buat gak nyalurin ide aku ke akun ini hehe**

 **udahah banyak ngomong akunya. please give a review. sangat terima kritikan dan saran dari kalian ^^ sampai jumpa di cerita baru/ update an selanjutnya. thankyou~~~**


End file.
